


Kiss The Cook

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair wants to tell Naomi about his relationship with Jim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss The Cook

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Trisha, Jo Ann, Elaine and Misty for Beta duty.

## Kiss The Cook

by Sfscarlet

Author's webpage: <http://home.postnet.com/~sfscarlet/index.html>

This is my first Sentinel story so I hope you like it. This little story was in response to a joke I received on a list. As I read it, I just thought that Naomi and Blair would have this conversation. Comments to sfscarlet@stlnet.com 

* * *

Kiss the Cook 

Blair woke up to the smells of coffee and eggs cooking as they wafted up the stairs of the loft. Lying in the bed he now shared with his Sentinel, Blair marveled at the turn of events in the last year of his fairly short life. At the ripe old age of thirty, he had completed his training, found his life partner and had a direction for his life. 

Blair had completed his dissertation, defended it, had it accepted and now was scheduled to graduate in a few days. His dissertation was on Sentinels, a topic he had believed in for many years and finding Jim, a real Sentinel, seemed like a gift from the gods. He really didn't believe in a G-d, just that there was a cosmic energy out there because there were too many things in the universe he just couldn't explain. Blair had become Jim's Guide, a job that he found both fascinating and rewarding and when the two men finally admitted that they were meant to be more than just Sentinel and Guide, the transition to lovers came easily. 

Being a child prodigy and finding himself on the campus of Rainier University at the early age of sixteen had provided him with an early introduction to the joys of sex. Of course, being Naomi's child, growing up in a free love environment hadn't hurt his sexual education either. He'd experimented with many partners, but always thought that women were more interesting. That is, until he found Jim, his other half, his soul mate, the completion of his being. Not only was he Jim's guide, but he felt in tune with every part of the man. Being Jim's partner in every sense of the word felt so right and he couldn't believe it had taken them so long to move to that step. 

Naomi was coming for his graduation. Jim and Naomi had met on several occasions and she had made it known that she was none to happy about Blair's choice of occupations. She knew that his anthropology career took him to many remote and dangerous areas, but she didn't like the notion of him putting his life in danger on a daily basis, especially for the police. She tolerated this arrangement of her son's, but she wished that he would find a more suitable line of work. She had hoped that after his graduation, he would be able to find a safe job in academia and give up this notion of police observer. 

As Blair thought of his happiness and the upcoming visit, his mind was brought back to the present. 

"Hey Chief, get a move on. Breakfast is almost ready." 

Hearing his stomach growl, he walked down the stairs to the kitchen where he spied his coffee mug already filled with the latest Colombian brew they had purchased at the mall. Picking it up and smelling the distinct aroma, he remarked, "This smells great." Sipping the hot liquid, he smiled as he took his mug over to the table and leaned down to kiss Jim's neck."Yep just the Java jolt I needed." 

"Morning to you too. Today is Saturday and I'm yours for the day. So what's on the agenda?" 

"Saturday...All day to do whatever I want?" A wicked grin came over his face as he looked at his partner across the kitchen table. 

"Yep. That' what I said. All day." 

Blair got up from his seat, quickly crossing to the chair where his lover sat and pulled him up to stand so he could have easier access to his neck where he began to kiss and nip very delicately, enjoying the tender flesh. Jim tilted his neck to give his eager partner the full range of his skin and moaned into the sweet caresses and kisses. 

"I love you. So glad your mine." Blair spoke between his kisses. "But ...right now, we have major stuff to do." 

"Major stuff? Give me a clue." 

"Naomi's coming and we've got to get ready." 

"Ready?" 

"Yeah. Ready. I know you two don't exactly see eye to eye on things, especially when it comes to me, but ...she's my mom and I want her to feel at home." 

"Naomi's welcome in our home, but I'm not about to rearrange my life for her. " 

"Hold those horses, big guy. I'm not asking for major renovations. Just that we have on hand some of her favorite stuff and I want to cook for her while she's here. She's not into the cooking thing. You know, never settled in one place long enough. I want to impress her. " Blair replied somewhat sheepishly. 

"It's your call. I'll just finish my breakfast and shower, then we can leave. Deal?" 

"Deal. I'll grab some of these eggs before they congeal and grab my shower when you're done." Blair scooped up some eggs and placed them on a plate in the microwave to heat up. "Thanks, man. It means a lot to me that you're willing to let me do this." 

'I love you. I want to make you happy and if shopping makes you happy...well, we'll shop." 

Jim and Blair took quick showers and Blair dressed in his usual T-shirt and flannel while Jim sported a shirt and blue sweater. As the two men, readied themselves to leave, Blair eyed Jim with lascivious looks. "I love that sweater. Maybe we should postpone our trip to the market and I could investigate what you've got hidden underneath." 

Laughing at Blair, Jim pushed his Guide toward the door as he grabbed his keys from the basket. "I told you I was yours for the day, but since we have to go to the market, let's do it and then we can come home and you can explore to your heart's content." 

Nodding his head in agreement, Blair turned and kissed Jim as he wrapped his scarf around his neck and walked out the door. "I'll remember that." 

The drive to the market was spent talking about Naomi's upcoming visit and their plans for her stay. 

"Blair, what do you want to do while Naomi's here. Usually she's just popped in and we've been on a case. There's never been time for a real visit." 

Blair looked at his partner as he spoke and a warmth of happiness spread through his body. " I've been so busy thinking about the graduation and finishing everything up, I didn't think past the fact that she is coming. What do you want to do?" 

"I don't care as long as I spend it with you." Jim reached over and squeezed Blair's hand as he continued the drive to the market. "She's your mom. What do you think?" 

"It's strange to think of Naomi coming for a planned visit. She usually just pops in, plays havoc with my life and leaves. I guess we'll just ask her when she gets here. Leave it open, you know?" 

"Your call, Darwin." Jim replied as he pulled the truck into an open parking slot at the edge of the market. "We're here. Where to chef?" 

Walking to the vendors selling fresh spices he replied. "I want to pick up some fresh garlic, oregano, basil, and red peppers for a spaghetti sauce. Then I thought we'd hit the produce section for some fresh tomatoes and lettuce and maybe some carrots. I might pick up some fresh bread to make garlic bread. " 

They bought the fresh spices and produce and Blair saw fresh flowers at the stand on the corner and made Jim buy him some for the table. 

"Naomi will get a kick out of it. She'll think I've finally grown up. Home cooked meal, fresh flowers on the table. Yeah that's the ticket." 

"Whatever makes you happy, but I swear I don't understand your logic sometimes." 

Walking back to the truck, they agreed that they would spend the afternoon cleaning the apartment and rent "Die Hard" for the night's entertainment. As they watched the movie, Blair's head resting comfortably in Jim's lap, Jim absently caressing his curls, Blair's mind wandered to the upcoming visit. 

"Jim?" 

"Yeah." 

"I'm kinda worried here. I mean Naomi is real cool and everything, but I don't know how she'll react to us." 

"Us? What do you mean?" 

"I mean _us_. The two of us together- you know really together." 

"Oh that." 

"Yeah. I mean she might freak and that would be so not cool." 

"Naomi is pretty open-minded. I don't think she will mind. Does is bother you that she knows. I mean we can pretend it doesn't exist." 

"No way. I don't think I could hide that for her entire visit. Besides, not sleeping with you for so long would be major torture. She'll just have to adjust." He sat up and kissed Jim on the lips. "I love you." 

Jim returned the kiss and it quickly turned into more. "Let's take this upstairs? What do you say?" 

Fighting down the hunger in his groin, he replied huskily, "Good idea. I'll get the lights and lock up. Why don't you go get ready for me." 

Blair joined Jim a few minutes later and they made love, falling asleep in each other's arms. When the alarm went off the next morning, the two men kissed each other good morning. 

"Today's the day. I can't wait to see Naomi. It's been so long." 

"Yeah, have you decided how to tell her about us?" 

"No. Not yet, but I'm sure it will work itself out. If nothing else she'll figure it out when we go to bed in your loft." 

"Guess so. I hate to break up this little party, but we need to get a move on if we're to pick her up on time." 

Blair kissed Jim one last time before getting out of bed. Clean and dressed they ate breakfast as they read the paper and then gave the loft a quick once over before heading out to the airport to meet Naomi's plane. 

Naomi came out of the gate, holding two shopping bags filled with various boxes and bags. Seeing Blair and Jim, she walked over to them, and hugged Blair. 

"Oh baby. It's so good to see you." She released Blair and turned toward Jim. "Hi Jim. You didn't have to come with Blair to pick me up." 

"No problem Naomi. Blair and I go most places together." 

Too excited to ponder that statement, she smiled and turned back toward Blair. " I can't believe you are finally graduating. It seems like yesterday that you left me to come up to Rainier." 

Slightly embarrassed by her attention, Blair directed her toward the baggage claim area. "Come on Naomi, we are making a spectacle. Let's go back to the loft and we can catch up there." 

"Naomi, how long were you planning to stay?" Blair asked as he took the third piece of luggage off the carousel. 

"Oh don't worry, son. I'm only going to be here a few days, then I'm flying to San Francisco to meet with my Spiritual Advisor." 

Looking concerned, Blair asks, "Spiritual Advisor?" 

"Yes. Don't worry. I met the most remarkable man last month in Tibet. Well, he was giving a lecture on people's Spiritual Selves and is conducting a week long retreat for people to get in touch with their Spiritual Self." 

"Oh" Blair remarked smiling to himself. (Only Naomi would do this.) "I hope you find your Spiritual Self." Picking up the last of her luggage, he led the way out of the airport to his Corvair, where the three got in, placing Naomi between them. Blair paid the parking attendant and pulled the car onto the highway to drive back to the loft. Feeling his Sentinel's unease, he tired to make conversation with his mom. "Naomi, have you got any specific things you'd like to do while you are here? The graduation isn't until the day after tomorrow and we can do some tourist stuff if you'd like." 

"Thanks, dear, but I would just like to visit with you and Jim." Looking toward Jim, she questioned. "Is Blair still riding with you? I really do not like his joining you at your job, it can be soooo dangerous. I'm so glad he now has his doctorate and can teach, let this police stuff alone and concentrate on his real calling." 

Jim stiffened at the derogatory remark and was about to reply but Blair reached his hand over the seat and squeezed Jim's shoulder. 

Blair felt his blood rising at her comments, but didn't want to get into an argument while he was driving. "Namoiiii, that is totally uncalled for. Jim is my friend and I will ride with him as I see fit. Do not interfere." 

"Sensing his anger, she replied. "Fine. I won't say another word, but I still don't like it." 

They arrived at the loft a little before 11:00, then by the time Naomi was settled it was time to start lunch. Blair went into the kitchen, gathering all the fresh ingredients they had purchased from the market. 

"Can I help?" Naomi asked. 

"No. I want to make this just for you. Just sit and keep me company while I cook." 

Sitting at the table, she smiled and replied. "Really. That's so nice dear." 

Naomi watched Blair chop the tomatoes, and the ingredients for the salad. Watching him place all the spices into the pot for the sauce, she was impressed with his abilities in the kitchen. 

"I didn't know you were a cook. When did you learn to do that? I know I didn't teach you. Cooking just isn't me." 

"Well, when I moved in with Jim, it seemed like a good idea. He cooked a lot and I didn't want him to do all the work, so I learned." 

"I see." 

Feeling this was a good opening, Blair turned toward Naomi and summoned his courage. "Naomi, there is something I need to tell you." 

"Yes" She encouraged. 

"We're together." 

"Together?" 

"Yeah. Like he's my soul mate." 

"Your soul mate? And you have sex together?" 

"Yeah. We do." Blair was relieved that she seemed to be taking this so well. 

"And do you give him blow jobs?" 

Swallowing the lump in his throat that had suddenly developed, he replied," Yeah, I do." 

"And do you swallow?" 

(This is really weird.) "Yeah" 

Walking to the stove where Blair was stirring the sauce, she looked in his eyes and glared at him, her fury barely contained. "Don't you ever say anything about my cooking again." 

Blair looked at his mother and couldn't believe the exchange they had just had. He laughed and gave her a hug. He turned around and went back to his cooking. "Lunch will be ready in a few minutes." 

Hope you liked it. The joke is below. Comments welcome sfscarlet@stlnet.com 

A gay man, finally deciding he could no longer hide his sexuality from his parents, went over to their house, and found his mother in the kitchen cooking dinner. He sat down at the kitchen table, let out a big sigh, and said, "Mom, I have something to tell you: I'm gay." 

His mother made no reply or gave any response, and the guy was about to repeat it to make sure she'd heard him, when she turned away from the pot she was stirring and said calmly, "You're gay -- doesn't that mean you put other men's penises in your mouth?" 

The guy said nervously, "Uh, yeah, Mom, that's right." His mother went back to stirring the pot, then suddenly whirled around, whacked him over the head with her spoon and said, "Don't you EVER complain about my cooking again!!!!!" 

* * *

End

 


End file.
